Terror Without a Face
by wolfshifter2001
Summary: Something terrible has happened
1. Default Chapter

Title: Terror Without a Face  
  
Summery: Something terrible has happened.  
  
Rating: R   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Kindred the embraced. The all other   
characters belong to me.  
  
Author: Amanda L.  
  
Email: Honeyj7106@aol.com or Blackfury30@hotmail.com  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Pain exploded in his head as he tried to open his eyes.  
It took two tries but he finally got them open. He had to blink  
several times to clear up his vision a little bit. He sat up   
quickly causing a wave of nauseous to pass through him. He turned  
to his side as he felt the vomit coming up his throat. Once the  
throwing up had subsided, he sat up in the strange bed and took   
a look around at his surroundings. Though his vision was still  
blurry, he could make out that he was in a motel room. From the looks   
of things, it was a cheap room. The wall was bare except for a portrait  
of a flower hanging in the center. Beside the bed there was a night   
stand with a lamp and phone on it. He tried to reach for the phone.  
Extreme pain rocketed him back into the bed when he tried to use his  
left arm. Tears filled his eyes from the pain in his ribs added with the  
pain coming from his arm. He tried to calm himself down but it seemed  
to only make matters worse with his ribs. Finally, after what seemed like   
hours the pain subsided to where he could handle it. He slowly sat up,  
again. He reached for the phone and began dialing the first phone number  
that came to him.  
  
"Yes?" A male voice answered. There was something about the voice  
that caused people to become memorized by it. There was just something  
deeper in it besides the Italian accent.  
  
"Julian?" His voice trembled. He never felt so scared in his life. He was   
hurting all over and everything seemed to be making it worse. That wasn't  
the reason he was scared. No, he was terrified over the fact that he didn't   
remember what had happened.  
  
"Frank? Is that you?" Julian Luna, prince of San Francisco asked.  
His voice was tight and controlled. Anyone who knew him, though, would tell  
you that underneath it all Julian was worried about the cop. A few days  
ago Frank had disappeared. Neither Kindred nor human could find him anywhere.  
Now out of the blue, the very man on everyone's mind calls. "Where are  
you? Answer me, Frank?"  
  
"I don't know." Frank crocked out. "I'm in a motel but I don't know  
where." He looked at the night stand and for the first time, since waking  
up in the room, he noticed the piece of paper beside the phone. He slowly  
and carefully picked up the note and began reading it.  
  
On the other end of the phone, Julian could hear all of Frank's   
movements. He heard Frank's heart skip a beat and then it started to beat  
so loud that it hurt his ears. Concern began to grew within Julian. Without  
even noticing it, he started to pace the floor of his office. "FRANK."  
He shouted loudly into the phone. The shout brought his bodyguard, Cash,  
rushing into the office. Julian paid no attention to him. His only concern  
was for the man that he was on the phone with. Cash watched as his Prince  
paced the floor, waiting for a reply from the man on the other end of the   
phone. It surprised Julian when he heard how shaky Frank's voice was.  
  
"I..I found a note." Frank stuttered out the words. He spoke   
it so quietly that Julian had a hard time hearing it.  
  
"What does it say, Frank?" Julian asked. His voice barely hiding  
the desperate tone in it.  
  
"It..it says, 'I had a great time. I hope that you enjoyed the   
past few days as much as I had. We will get together later.' What does it  
mean? I don't remember anything. Why can't I remember?" Frank started to   
become hysteric. His voice rose to a shout and his sobs made his words  
barely understandable.  
  
"Frank, I need you to calm down." Julian waited until he heard  
the painful gasping start to slow down and even out. "Frank, are you able  
to get up?" He heard a groan as Frank attempted to get out of the bed.  
"I will take that as a no. Frank I want you to like still and keep the   
phone line open. I'm going to have Cash trace your call. Once we get   
the address, we will come and get you." Julian told the human as he   
waved Cash off. He didn't notice that Cash had already left to do just that.  
His mind was only set on the concern for the human cop. 


	2. chapter 2

Cash rushed out of Julian's office. His mind was so wrapped up on finding Frank  
  
that he didn't notice that his second in command had started following him. She watched him   
  
from afar. Far enough back so not interfer with what he was doing and close enough to be by  
  
his side if he needed her. As she watched him, she noticed how his scent was mingled with  
  
fear and anger. She was bewilder by this. The only times she had scensed this was when   
  
Frank was around. Yet she knew that the human was missing. No one who could figure out   
  
what had happened to him. She wondered if they had finally found a clue. Her attention was  
  
suddenly brought back to Cash.  
  
"Alright. Thanks for the help." Cash tried to keep his composier, as he made his   
  
way back to Julian's office, yet he couldn't help the little excitement that entered him. "Julian,  
  
the call is coming from Southside of the city at a hotel called Dark Hearts."   
  
Julian let out a sign of relief. He turned his attention back to the person on the   
  
other line. "Frank, we are on our way. I want you to listen to me. Good. I need you to   
  
stay there. Don't do anything. I don't want you to let anyone in unless it is me or Cash.  
  
Do you understand?" Julian waited till he heard Frank's aknowledgement. "Frank, I want you   
  
to call me if anything at all happens. Do you hear me? Good. I will have my cell phone with  
  
me at all times. I'm going to let you go now, okay." Julian hung up the phone with a heavy  
  
heart. He turned to face his bodyguard.  
  
"I want you to get your crew ready. I want to make sure there will be no problems  
  
while we are getting Frank. I want them to comb the area. Leave no area unturned. I want   
  
the basterd who did this." His eyes lite up yellow as he tried to control his anger.  
  
Cash waited until his Prince had calmed down before replying. "They are already on   
  
there way."  
  
Julian gave him an odd look. "Oh really, when did you have time to do that?"  
  
Cash smirked as he answered. "Loretta was listening in. She understands what to do."  
  
"And if your wrong?"  
  
"I'm never wrong about my people." Cash stated with a flash of anger. He took a deep  
  
breathe. "It doesn't matter cause right now Frank needs us."   
  
Julian nodded. The both left the office at a quick pace.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Well, thats it for that chapter. I hope that you all like. I know it was short. Most  
  
likely all my chapters, for right now, will be short. It is the only way that I can make sure  
  
that they will turn out okay. If I'm not carefull I tend to move to fast into the story and   
  
I forget about the characters and just think about getting to the end. I want to tell you that  
  
the only reason that I am updating the story was because I had got a review. I am sorry that  
  
I can't remember your name but you know who you are. I want to say thank you for reviewing my  
  
story.  
  
I also want to recommend to anyone who likes country or just great music to liston to   
  
Dierks Bentley. He is a great singer. I went to see him in concert with George Strait the  
  
other day. Both were fantastic. God Bless you and those around you. I hope everyone has  
  
a wonderful day.  
  
Amanda a.k.a Wolfshifter2001  
  
email: mandywwings@aol.com or shewolfchanger@aol.com 


End file.
